Daddy Issues
by MidoriUP
Summary: Se amaban, querían estar juntos pero era difícil. Él quería ser alguien para poder cuidarla y darle un futuro. Ella quería cuidar a su hermano mientras estuviese viviendo en la casa de sus padres. Tenían un tiempo límite pero no les importaba porque estaban juntos. Tenían problemas paternales, problemas difíciles de resolver. Problemas que podían separarlos.


**N/A: ¡** Buenas! espero disfruten la lectura.

 **Resumen:** Se amaban, querían estar juntos pero era difícil. Él quería ser alguien para poder cuidarla y darle un futuro. Ella quería cuidar a su hermano mientras estuviese viviendo en la casa de sus padres. Tenían un tiempo límite pero no les importaba porque estaban juntos. Tenían problemas paternales, problemas difíciles de resolver. Problemas que podían separarlos.

 **Esta historia está inspirada en Daddy Issues The neighbourhood**

 **Daddy Issues**

* * *

 _Take you like a drug_

 _I taste you on my tongue_

Levantó una mano y deslizó su pulgar sobre la piel de la mejilla del chico y lentamente entrecerró los ojos, llena de anticipación y deseo.

Él rozó sus labios con los de Lily alejándose un poco antes de que el beso se intensificara, estimulándolos a ambos. Saboreó, fue saboreado y luego bebió con arrebato de los pálidos labios debajo de los suyos. Scorpius lamió el labio inferior de la pelirroja, lo succionó entre los suyos y tiró de él suavemente. La lujuria se apoderó de él cuando la escuchó gemir y tiró de sus cabellos rubios.

Una inmensa calidez emanaba del cuerpo de Scorpius y con cada latido su corazón sentía como si un fuego líquido se expandiera por su interior. Cerró los parpados cuando sintió que el rubio acariciaba su mejilla lastimada. Profirió un suave quejido por el leve dolor que le causó.

―Lo siento ―dijo Scorpius junto a su oído antes de dejarle un beso en el cuello.

―No tienes por qué disculparte, no fue tu culpa.

―Lo es si él te golpeó por mí ―dijo el rubio con rabia aferrándose al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

―Está bien.

―No lo está ―insistió Scorpius mirando a su novia desde arriba.

Lily llevó una de sus manos hasta el labio inferior de Scorpius y deslizó un dedo por él. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando llegó a la zona rojiza e hinchada.

―Tú también has sido golpeado por mí ―dijo Lily con pena.

―Son unos idiotas ―siseó Scorpius―. Unos completos idiotas.

 _You ask me what I'm thinking about_

 _I tell you that I'm thinking about_

 _Whatever you're thinking about_

 _Tell me something that I'll forget_

 _And you might have to tell me again_

 _It's crazy what you do for a friend_

―Scorp, no sigas pensando. No ahora.

―No puedo evitar pensar, Lily ―dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

―¿El grandioso Scorpius Malfoy está poniendo una expresión como esa en su serio rostro? ―preguntó con voz burlona la chica.

―Eres cruel, pequeña _Brann_ *. Sabes que solo contigo soy capaz de ser quien realmente soy.

―Lo sé, y eso hace que ame cada pequeño gesto que haces ―dijo la chica sacando fuerzas de su interior para invertir los papeles y quedar sobre el rubio.

―Así que la pequeña _Brann_ desea tener el control hoy ―dijo Scorpius con perspicacia.

―Si no quieres, este es tu momento para decirlo porque una vez que empiece no me detendré.

―Sabes mejor que nadie que es lo que pienso ―dijo el rubio con una mirada llena de lujuria.

―Claro, te conozco mejor que nadie.

 _Go ahead and cry, little girl_

 _Nobody does it like you do_

 _I know how much it matters to you_

 _I know that you got daddy issues_

 _And if you were my little girl_

 _I'd do whatever I could do_

 _I'd run away and hide with you_

 _I love that you got daddy issues_

 _And I do too_

El rubio esperaba la llegada de Lily con calma. Estaba en un café, bastante especial para ellos. Era el lugar donde salieron por primera vez cuando apenas tenían quince años. Ahora con veinte años seguían juntos pero más enamorados que antes.

Las campanillas que colgaban en la puerta del café anunciaron un nuevo cliente. Scorpius miró de inmediato con la esperanza de que se tratase de Lily. Sonrió enormemente al ver una cabellera conocida pero, su sonrisa se borró al ver que ella tapaba su boca con una bufanda. Se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a ella, le gritó a la empleada que añadiese todo en su cuenta y salió del lugar arrastrándola del brazo.

Lily no dijo nada, no eran necesarias las palabras. Scorpius sabía lo que ella pensaba, y ella sabía lo que él pensaba. No era la primera vez que pasaban por una situación como aquella.

Scorpius entró a un callejón solitario y sin decir nada bajó la bufanda que cubría el rostro de Lily. Rechino los dientes, apretó los puños y miró con rabia el golpe que tenía en su rostro.

La pelirroja tomó la barbilla de Scorpius y lo obligó a verla a los ojos. Ahí estaba esa mirada llena de culpa.

―No fuiste tú ―dijo una vez más.

―Entonces, ¿por qué siento como si hubiese sido yo?

―Simple, porque eres idiota.

―Lily...

―Aguanta un poco más, Albus está por graduarse de la preparatoria. Cuando entre a la universidad ya no tendré por qué aguantar a mi padre. Ya no tendré que protegerlo porque no estará en peligro.

―¡¿Pero quién te protege a ti?! ¡Maldita sea, Lily!

―¡Scorpius Malfoy! ¡No maldigas! ―dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

―Eres terca, igual que tu madre.

Lily sonrió con tristeza.

―Que esperabas, soy su hija.

 _I tried to write your name in the rain_

 _But the rain never came_

 _So I made with the sun_

 _The shade always comes at the worst times_

Lily miró a Scorpius arrodillado frente a ella con aquel hermoso anillo frente a sus ojos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su pulsó comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Llevó sus manos a su boca mientras dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos con entrecortados "Sí". Se lanzó a los brazos de su, ahora, prometido y lo abrazó mientras continuaba llorando.

Scorpius sintió como su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado. Por un momento se había sentido aterrado ante la idea de un rechazo pero ahora que Lily aceptaba a estar con él el resto de su vida lo aliviaba.

Pero ese momento de felicidad duraría poco, porque los problemas siempre vienen en el mejor momento.

 _You ask me what I'm thinking about_

 _I'll tell you that I'm thinking about_

 _Whatever you're thinking about_

 _Tell me something that I'll forget_

 _And you might have to tell me again_

 _It's crazy what you do for a friend_

Lily se miró al espejo y sintió que podría morir. Se sentía horrible, su cuerpo tenía incontables moretones. Pero debía aguantar por su hermano. Solo medio año, solo medio año y podría irse lejos con Scorpius, solo un poco más y su hermano podría dejar ese infierno con la excusa de ir a la universidad. Miró el anillo que descansaba en su mano y sonrió, un poco más y podrían estar juntos.

 _Go ahead and cry, little girl_

 _Nobody does it like you do_

 _I know how much it matters to you_

 _I know that you got daddy issues_

 _And if you were my little girl_

 _I'd do whatever I could do_

 _I'd run away and hide with you_

 _I love that you got daddy issues_

Scorpius miró la espalda de su padre con odio. Detestaba el sentimiento de inferioridad. Detestaba depender de alguien más. Pere tenía que permanecer a su lado, debía seguir bajo su yugo si quería ser alguien en la vida antes de dejarlo todo.

―Espero que entiendas de una vez por todos que no puedes estas con esa mujer. Eres un Malfoy y tu lugar es al lado de una mujer de buena familia y de buena posición social.

Scorpius no respondió, no era necesario. Su padre no quería una respuesta, aunque se la diera Draco terminaría haciendo lo que quisiese con su hijo.

 _I keep on trying to let you go_

 _Dying to let you know_

 _How I'm getting on_

 _I didn't cry when you left at first_

 _But now that you're dead it hurts_

 _This time I gotta know_

 _Where did my daddy go?_

 _I'm not entirely here_

 _Half of me has disappeared_

El rubio miró la pantalla de su celular y no pudo evitar liberar una sonrisa.

―Lily, nos vimos hace apenas unas horas ¿Ya me extrañas? ―preguntó socarronería Scorpius.

― _Scorp..._

El rubio enmudeció al escuchar el tono lloroso con el que le hablaba su novia.

―¿¡Qué sucede!? ―preguntó angustiado el rubio.

― _Sacame de aquí, papá... papá..._

―¿Dónde estás? ¿Y Albus?

― _E-encerrada en el baño, él está en casa, en casa de un a-amigo._

―No salgas de ahí, voy para allá ―dijo Scorpius con prisa.

No le importó que su padre lo llamase, no le importó sacar a tirones al chofer del coche. En cuanto tuvo las manos en el volante arrancó a toda prisa.

"¿Por qué?"

To iba de maravilla, Albus se había graduado de la preparatoria, ya estaba por mudarse a la ciudad para empezar su vida de universitario.

"¿Por qué?"

En una semana mandaría a la misma mierda a su padre y rechazaría la herencia y el apellido. Tenía ahorros suficientes para vivir una vida plena sin necesidad de las limosnas de su padre.

"¿Por qué?"

En una semana Lily dejaría de ser golpeada por su padre.

"¿Por qué?"

En una semana todo estaría bien.

No le importó estacionar mal el auto cuando llegó frente a la casa de prometida. Salió corriendo de él y entró con prisa a la casa solo para ver como Lily caía del segundo piso, solo para ver como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra la mesa. El cristal se quebró, la sangre comenzó a salir, el grito Scorpius no tardó en salir. Scorpius sintió que todo fue en cámara lenta.

Harry miraba desde el segundo pisa a su hija inmóvil, no podía creer lo que veía, no quería creer lo que veía. Nuevamente perdía a alguien que amaba. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y apretó con fuerza. Lo había prometido, le había prometido a Ginny que cuidaría a Albus y a Lily. Le había prometido en el lecho de muerte que los cuidaría, pero había fallado.

Scorpius se acercó a Lily. Sentía sus lágrimas correr por su rostro, pero no importaba, después de todo Lily era la única que podía ver sus expresiones y ella estaba ahí frente a él, viéndolo con la vida escapándole de sus ojos.

Tomó su celular y llamó a emergencias. Cuando habló desconoció su voz, era débil, temblorosa, no era la voz de un orgulloso Malfoy; era la voz de un chico que estaba por perderlo todo.

Cuando terminó la llamada se concentró en Lily. La tomó entre sus brazos sin importarle cortarse con los vidrios. La miró a los ojos y sintió como todo dentro de él se tambaleaba. Toda su vida estaba por derrumbarse.

―Pequeña _Brann_ , no me dejes. ¡No te atrevas! ―gritó con desespero.

Lily sonrió, como un Angel a punto de regresar al cielo. Miró a Scorpius como quien ve lo más hermoso del mundo. Con voz débil dijo "te amo" y con lentitud cerró los ojos.

"¿Por qué?"

―¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Mi Lily! ―gritó Scorpius abrazando con fuerza a la pelirroja―. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué mierda no me dices que no-no mal-maldiga? Lily...

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos lucharon para quitarle a Scorpius el cuerpo de Lily.

El día del funeral de Lily, Scorpius estrelló su puño contra el rostro de Harry con odio, con dolor y tristeza. Debía haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

 _Go ahead and cry, little boy_

 _You know what your daddy did too_

 _You know what your mama went through_

 _You gotta let it out soon, just let it out_

Los recuerdos estaban grabados como fuego en su mente. Cada año, cada semana, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo. Las palabras, las caricias, los mensajes, las llamadas. Cada frase, cada gesto, todo estaba tatuado en su alma. Los recuerdos eran lo que los mantenían en pie, las fotos era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Su padre perdió interés en él cuando comprendió que Scorpius no se levantaría, "Puedo tener más herederos" fueron las crueles palabras de Draco antes de echarlo.

Por un tiempo estuvo con Albus, pero ver sus ojos, escuchar sus risas y estar con él le recordaron a Lily. Se marchó, era tan doloroso, tan frustrante estar solo en el mundo. Quería verla, necesitaba sentir su aroma, tocar su piel, sentir su calidez. La necesitaba, pero ya no estaba, jamás lo estaría. Esa promesa muda de siempre estar juntos estaba latente en su interior.

"Ella no querría verme así" se dijo un día pero "Ella quiere estar conmigo" fue más fuerte porque después de todo, él sabía lo que ella pensaba pero ya nadie sabía lo que él pensaba. Nadie sabía qué hacía mucho, había pasado su límite. Nadie sabía que se iría para buscarla.

Miró hacía abajo, el edificio era alto y las personas se veían como hormigas desde ahí. Dudó, ¿realmente eso era lo que ella querría?

Noches sin dormir, días sin comer y el cansancio jugaron con su mente. Volvió a escuchar su voz antes de saltar.

"Te estoy esperando"

 _Go ahead and cry, little girl_

 _Nobody does it like you do_

 _I know how much it matters to you_

 _I know that you got daddy issues_

 _And if you were my little girl_

 _I'd do whatever I could do_

 _I'd run away and hide with you_

 _I love that you got daddy issues_

 _And I do too_

 _I love that you got daddy issues_

 _And I do too_

Se despertó sobresaltado sintiendo el sudor correr por su cuello. Miró a su lado de la cama, no había nadie. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. enterró su rostro en sus manos.

"Mi pequeña _Brann_ ¿Dónde estás?" se preguntó pensando que aquel salto había sido un sueño.

―¡Scorpius! ¡El desayuno está listo!

El rubio alzó el rostro y miró la puerta con incredulidad. Con prisa se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Caminó por el largo pasillo de su casa, ignorando las fotos que había en el corredor. Cada paso que daba era más velos que el anterior. La incertidumbre, las dudas sobre su cordura. ¿sería falso? ¿Una cruel alucinación? Llegó hasta la cocina y la vio.

―¿¡L-Lily!? ―preguntó con voz trémula.

La pelirroja volteó y sonrió al verlo.

―¿Quién más? Idiota. Apresurate, te quedaste dormido y debemos recoger a los niños en casa de Albus.

―L-Lily ―dijo con suavidad Scorpius acercándose a la pelirroja.

La mencionada iba a insultar a su esposo pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, la palidez de su rostro y la expresión de alivio e incredulidad. Se acercó a comprobar la temperatura del más alto.

―Te dije que si permanecías más tiempo del debido en la picina en la noche terminarías resfriado, siempre has sido débil a los resfriados.

Scorpius abrazó a Lily y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Inhaló su aroma y sintió como su agitado corazón se calmaba. Permaneció así por varios minutos.

―Estas aquí ―dijo con alivio.

―Claro que estoy aquí, estoy de vacaciones ―dijo extrañada la pelirroja separándose de su esposo para verlo al rostro.

Tomó la barbilla de Scorpius y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

―Estas actuando extraño ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó con voz suave.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y recordó lo que realmente había pasado.

 _"El rubio miró la pantalla de su celular y no pudo evitar liberar una sonrisa._

― _Lily, nos vimos hace apenas unas horas ¿Ya me extrañas? ―preguntó socarronería Scorpius._

― _Scorp..._

 _El rubio enmudeció al escuchar el tono lloroso con el que le hablaba su novia._

― _¿¡Qué sucede!? ―preguntó angustiado el rubio._

― _Sacame de aquí, papá... papá..._

― _¿Dónde estás? ¿Y Albus?_

― _E-encerrada en el baño, él está en casa, en casa de un a-amigo._

― _No salgas de ahí, voy para allá ―dijo Scorpius con prisa._

 _Cuando colgó el teléfono Scorpius llamó a la policía no quería arriesgarse a que el padre de Lily en medio de una de sus borracheras hiciese algo que luego se lamentaría. Cuando terminó de hablar salió de la casa e ignoró las palabras de su padre, ya podía dejar de fingir que sería su heredero. Se apresuró a llegar a la casa de Lily, por suerte la policía ya estaba en el lugar. Lily cuando vio su auto salió con prisa a su encuentro._

 _Ella lloró entre sus brazos pero la abrazó y la confortó mientras le decía una y otra vez que la sacaría de ahí. Ella, Albus y él podían estar juntos en un cuarto de Hotel mientras esperaban para iniciar sus nueva vidas, después de todo solo faltaba una semana para poder mudarse y que todo estuviese bien"._

Scorpius besó a Lily con desesperación, casi como un grito de ayuda. Lily lo dejó ser, sabía que lo necesitaba, sabía que él necesitaba sentirla porque ella siempre sabía lo que él pensaba y él siempre sabía lo que ella pensaba. Se separaron con suavidad y se miraron a los ojos. Scorpius acarició las mejillas de Lily y sintió que ahora podía estar tranquilo, ya no tenía por qué pensar algo tan oscuro como en su muerte. La tenía entre sus brazos y eso era suficiente.

―Soñé que no te había salvado, soñé que estaba solo, no estabas ahí, Lily.

Lily sonrió comprendiendo lo que sucedía. No era la primera vez que Scorpius soñaba algo como eso, pero esperaba que fuera la última vez.

―Aquí estoy, y siempre estaré.

No podían borrar su pasado, era imposible siquiera pensar en cambiarlo, solo les quedaba aceptarlo y superarlo. Ahora tenían, una vida juntos; sin miedos y sin culpas. No les debían nada a nadie, salvo amor a ellos mismos. Ya iba siendo hora de que olvidasen sus problemas paternales.

* _Brann_ : Fuego en noruego.

 **N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer ¡Debo regresar! Tengo que estudiar O.o

A TODOS GRACIAS POR LEERME. Aguantarse las ausencias de esta mujer no es fácil.

 **Sin más que decir, se despide MidoriUP.**


End file.
